Eugene Woodland
|name= Eugene Woodland |kanji= ユージン ウォードランド |romaji= Yūjin Woodorando |alias= The Ghost Dragon Slayer The Ninja of Fairy Tail (From Happy) Yuna (Alter Ego) Ching Hei (Alter Ego) |race= Human |birthdate= June 3rd |gender= Male |age = 17(Pre time-skip) 20 (Breakdown) 24 (Post 7 year Time Skip) |height= 6'0" |weight= Unknown |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= |guild mark= Right Shoulder (Fairy Tail) Left Shoulder (Unchained Soul) |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail Unchained Soul |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= None |team= Team Sleeping Forest |previous team=Team Natsu (currently disbanded) |partner= Moss Wendy Marvell Shana Sper Kurogane Kenshin Ling Shifu Kiyoko Dragoon Eagle Dragoon |previous partner= |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Gardina (foster parent) Moss (foster brother) ) Meredy (foster sister) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Forest Dragon Slayer Magic Transformation |signature skill= |weapons= Sword Bow and Arrow |image gallery= Yes}} Eugene Woodland (ユージン森林地帯 Yūjin Shinrin) is a Dragon Slayer who was raised by the Dragon Gardina. His magical abilities include a wide range due to the large variety of plants he has at his disposal. He also has many physical talents that one should not underestimate. Despite the fact that he's the Forest Dragon Slayer, he has been nicknamed the Ghost Dragon Slayer due to his common disappearances or appearances out of nowhere. Appearance Eugene's Image Gallery Eugene has dark colored eyes which give him a bit of a mysterious look when he's serious although his face shows no signs of masculinity and has more of a feminine face, something that has caused Eugene to be mistaken for a girl at one point while he was in casual clothes after not getting a haircut in a while. He also has short somewhat messy black hair as he doesn't bother too much with grooming having lived in the wilderness for all that time. He's skinny but his body is well toned and muscular due to his time living in the woods and all of the exercise from it. However, nobody can really tell with his clothes on. Eugene always wears simple clothing which usually includes a hand-sewn pale blue short sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest which was tied with a light brown cord along with trousers and hand-sewn leather shoes. After joining Fairy Tail, his guildmates encourage him to get new clothes. After a while of pestering, Eugene finnally conceded and got a new outfit. His current outfit stays true to the simplicity he's used to. It consists of a dark green shirt, black pants, sneakers, and also a dark cloak while on jobs. Personality Eugene is generally a carefree and friendly person, quickly able to make friends with almost anyone. He doesn't really pay attention to trends or gossip and most of the time goes by his own flow. Because he's lived in a forest almost his entire life and has had little interaction with things from society, he is almost completely clueless about it. Although he does not act like a savage or an animal, this does bring strange characteristics such as sleeping in trees and climbing up buildings instead of taking the stairs. He also refers to normal humans as if they were a seperate species due to the huge difference in how a person that grew up in civilization are to him and not understanding common things from it. in the wild, Eugene's sense of direction is that of legendary hunters. However, he always gets completely lost in places like a city, often taking an hour to actually reach his destination. Perhaps due to his training or him not sticking out much in terms of appearance, outside of battle, Eugene has even less presence than a background character when he's not talking to anybody and people tend to forget he's even there. A running gag is when he surprises those near him by seemingly appearing out of nowhere once he makes his presence known. Even his guildmates who know about him and how he does that still get surprised by him. In terms of battle style he's Natsu's opposite since he likes to use his brain more than his brawn. Since he doesn't have as much raw power as Natsu, he relies on his analytical abilities, physical abilities and more diverse magic to defeat his opponents. Eugene is unconsciously calculating while in battle figuring out where his opponent(s) will attack next or what a person will do. Using that information, he will attack his opponent's weak spots, dealing damage more effectively. The only time his kind demeanor changes is when the situation becomes serious or when he needs to fight the enemy. Some have compared this face to that of a cold blood murderer. He shows almost no mercy to his enemies in battle but refuses to kill them or to let them die. He'll be willing to give his enemy close to fatal injuries or wounds so that they couldn't move, but he won't deliver the final blow to kill. He sincerely cares for his guildmates and his friends to the extent that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect them. This can be shown through how protective he can be of his guildmates. Also he says a lot of stuff that would seem to others as cheesy or stuff that strikes the heart and he doesn't even realize it. Eugene likes to help ease whatever burdens his guildmates have and helps others overcome their personal issues due to someone having helped him in the past overcome his. Despite his sharp sense of perception where he could figure out the situation of others or the battle easily, Eugene is extremely dense to whatever non-battle related advances are made on him, especially romantic ones. His denseness towards romantic situations involving himself as the target of affection has made other people think he's an idiot sometimes. History Eugene was found by the Dragon Gardina when he was a baby. Gardina opted to raise Eugene and taught him how to talk, hunt, as well as magic. One day on the year of X776, Gardina thought that Eugene was ready to start interacting with humans and was about to introduce him to them. Unfortunately, a group of soldiers of the town nearest to where Eugene and Gardina lived were ordered to kill Gardina because of that that town's governor's hatred for dragons. Because he wasn't strong enough, Eugene couldn't do anything but watch the soldiers attack his foster parent until he couldn't take it anymore and went into a rage killing some of the soldiers before they retreated. Gardina then understood that Eugene wasn't ready and decided to wait a year before trying again. However on July 7, X777, Gardina, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared leaving Eugene on his own. A while after, the same soldiers led by the same governor decided to attack again and a similar result occurred where Eugene went into a rage and killed or wounded some soldiers before they retreated. This resulted in Eugene distrusting humans and he would attack any that come near him. After 2 years of living like that, a swordsman known as Zento Asuda along with his apprentice named Riku Demar confronted him about his attacks on people. Still holding feelings of hatred for humans, Eugene immediately attacks the two but is skillfully defeated by Zento. Out of a desire of wanting to be stronger, Eugene asks Zento to teach him which he accepted because he wanted to guide Eugene down the right path. With that, Zento taught both Eugene and Riku who were about the same age Kofuna Shizen Ryu, his sword style. A few years later, both Eugene and Riku improved drastically in their sword skills. Although not on the level of their master seeing as both of them teaming up on him couldn't even come close to beating him. One day while they were training, they were attacked by a dark mage from a dark guild called Demon Sword. Zento was able to defeat the enemy at the cost of becoming injured. The dark mage took advantage of this and used his magic to take control of Zento's body and turned him on Eugene and Riku, the only way to free their master was to kill him. Through the use of magic and knowing how his sensei would move Eugene was able to land the finishing blow because his sensei fought against the control slowing him down. Before he died, Zento decided to give Eugene his sword which was a magic sword by transferring it into Eugene's body along with his own soul. Riku saw that Eugene killed Zento and ran off saying that he would never forgive Eugene for that. For a while after that, Eugene was alone again. He still didn't trust humans very much but after having met Zento and Riku, he doesn't hate them and even interacts with some that he crosses paths with. At some point after hunting down a giant bird, he found a strange egg in it's nest. Becoming curious, Eugene took the egg home and a few days later, it hatched out a green cat to Eugene's surprise. Eugene named the cat Moss since the color of the cats fur was similar in color. Moss became Eugene's closest friend and after Moss could handle carrying Eugene while flying, it made daily hunting much more easier. The two did everything together, from eating, sleeping, hunting, etc. Besides Riku, Moss is the closest Eugene's had to a brother. A while after that on a stormy night, Eugene and Moss could see two people coming over to their location. Cautious at first, the two of them were on their guard but they then saw it was just two people, one who was injured, were trying to get out of the rain, The two people were Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, members of the dark guild Grimoire Heart at the time. Meredy was wounded from a earlier done mission and Ultear began treating her. Unfortunately, her wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Eugene couldn't stand seeing someone die in front of him so he jumped down from the branch he was on and used his plants to stop the bleeding and save her life. Because she was still wounded, Ultear decided to leave Meredy with Eugene while she reported back to Hades. During the time Meredy stayed with Eugene, she had come to think of him as the older brother she never had and was sad when she had to leave but visits him often after that. (Enter how Eugene was stuck in a time freeze here) One day while Eugene and Moss were on a hunt, they saw Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell under attack. Although he didn't know who this person was, Eugene didn't want to abandon a person so he defeated the assailant using his magic. Both Wendy and Natsu who were there at the time couldn't see his face but were able to see his magic and were surprised at that due to the fact it was Dragon Slayer Magic. About a week later, he saw both Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox coming towards the area he lived in. Not recognizing Natsu from before, he thought the two of them as a threat and assaulted them. At first Eugene had the upper hand due to the surprise attack as well as having the homefield advantage but was soon overpowered and Eugene took a great deal of hits. Knowing that the two other Dragon Slayers were much stronger than himself, he used plants that released a sleeping gas of sorts making Natsu and Gajeel fall asleep, thus ending the battle. Not wanting to just leave them like that, Eugene and Moss dragged them back to their tree. Soon after bringing them back to their tree, Eugene and Moss were assaulted by Gray Fullbuster who thought that Eugene was the enemy after seeing Natsu and Gajeel unconscious. Well, they were sleeping but Gray didn't know that. It was then Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia had caught up to Gray and they too also assumed Eugene to be the enemy because of a similar reason. Erza told Gray and Lucy to get Natsu and Gajeel out of the area while Erza fights Eugene. The two then engaged in a fierce battle. In terms of swordsmanship, they were at about equal and Erza had trouble with Eugene due to his plants. Eventually, it lead to the two charging at each other, each using a strong attack until it was stopped by Wendy getting in the way. Both parties not wanting to hurt her, they both halted their attacks. Having run out of magic energy, Eugene then colasped. Relationships Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy: 'Due to the fact that they're all Dragon Slayers like Eugene, he thinks of them like siblings. He always likes to spar with Natsu and/or Gajeel and he enjoys doing medical work and such with Wendy. '''Erza: '''Eugene recognizes the swordswoman's strength and thinks of her as a fellow sword wielder and a powerful ally. He like sparring with her since she has the most diverse sword style in the guild and he wants to copy more or improve his own skills. In terms of swordsmanship alone, the two are at about equal skill. Whenever they go head to head, destruction is sure to follow '''Gray: '''Eugene still gets confused about why he strips but he thinks of Gray as a good friend all the same. Gray's the reason why Eugene knows about ice cream and such cold treats. Eugene learns more about creativity from him as Gray's magic revolves around imagination. '''Meredy: '''Eugene's foster little sister. Ever since he saved Meredy's life back when she was a little girl in Grimoire Heart, she's thought of him as the older brother she's never had. She tries to visit him often. Eugene spoils her sometimes whenever they're together as well as be a bit overprotective. '''Moss: '''Eugene's Exceed partner and best friend. They've stuck together through thick and thin even though Eugene becomes too reckless to Moss's disdain. Moss tends to have to be Eugene's sense of reason although it's rare that Eugene listens to him completely. Their relationship is comparable to that of brothers and are perfectly in synch with each other not needing verbal communication. '''Gardina: ''Eugene's dragon foster parent who taught him how to use his magic and how to survive in the wild. They had a really strong father-son bond. Unfortunately, like the other dragons, Gardina disappeared. Eugene still tries to find him never giving up hope. Kiyoko Dragoon: 'As a fellow guild mate around his age and Dragon Slayer, Eugene is on friendly terms with the Earth Dragon Slayer, sometimes sparring with her. Due to their neighboring elements and his own diverse element, Eugene sometimes plays a tutor role for her, teaching her in magic or martial arts skills. Due to his common appearing out of nowhere trait, it wasn't abnormal for Eugene to catch Kiyoko with her guard down to the latter's shock. Eugene also acts as an emotional support pillar for her at times after having seen her in a time of weakness once due to his ability to not be noticed. '''Eagle Dragoon: '''Eugene didn't really know how to deal with the middle Dragoon sibling at first due to the Ice Dragon Slayer's more analytical personality that was mostly devoid of emotion. It was also hard for Eagle to get along with Eugene due to him not being able to truly figure Eugene out. But after a sparring match between the two of them, they became more friendly with each other, often sparring with each other to train. Like the rest of the guild, Eagle is also a victim of Eugene's sudden appearances and is shocked whenever he does that, this being one of the reasons why Eagle couldn't figure Eugene out. '''Rika Dragoon: '''Like with Erza, Eugene had some difficulty figuring out how to talk with the even more serious Rika, the eldest of the Dragoon siblings. After a bit of thinking, Eugene decided to challenge Rika in a sword duel in order to figure her out. Through the intense battle, Eugene was able to learn that Rika was not completely emotionless and was more like a slightly more serious version of Eagle and the two gained respect for each other as fellow sword wielders. Besides Erza, Eugene will also regularly spar with Rika in battles of swords. Like the rest of the guild, even she doesn't notice the Dragon Slayer until he makes his presence known although she shows considerably less surprise than others. '''Mavis Vermillion: '''As a mage of Fairy Tail, Eugene showed great respect towards Mavis as the first master of the guild and sometimes went to her for sage advice, some actually wise, some not so much. At one time when Eugene asked Mavis on what he could do to help his guildmates more in battle, she decided to take him in as her student in tactics and strategy. After that Eugene calls her Master but in the way one would call a teacher. (pronounced as Shishou in Japanese) Equipment Unlike the other Dragon Slayers who generally don't use weapons, Eugene always carries a sword of some sort with him at all times. At first he always had a bokken with him. It's made of a wood that's strong enough to go head to head with a sword made of steel. However, it has no blade and therefore cannot cut. It can however still deliver a powerful blow. He also uses a bow for medium distance attacks but it's usually only used for hunting. '''Sword of the Night Sky '(夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken): Eugene received his sensei's sword before he died, it's a long black sword that has an appearance sort of like a combination of a katana and a one handed long sword. It is made from a Gigas Tree which is one of the hardest in the world. The sword also retains some of it's regenerative abilities when under sunlight and Eugene can also easily channel magic energy through it. His sensei never gave Eugene its true name and just told him its nickname, 'The Black One'. Later on, Eugene learned it's true name from its maker. 'Magic Candy Dispenser: ' A candy dispenser that, unlike normal ones that carry candy that at most cause cavities if you don't brush your teeth, carries candy that replenishes magic energy and is quite useful. 'Maneuver Gear: '''The gear designed and built by Shiro Kurono is responsible for allowing Eugene to have great mobility in combat. The gear allows him to fight in multiple axes as opposed to normal people who normally fight on a two dimensional plane. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. To allow Eugene to fight on multiple axes, the gear utilizes the firing of the multiple piston shot grappiling hooks made of steel wire located at the sides of the hip area at a target and then uses the engine to reel him towards it before disconnecting it and doing it again in the direction he wants. He was given this gear after helping the Black and White Squadron with a case. Magic Abilities Magical Abilities 'Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (森ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法, Mori Doragon Sureiyā Mahō) This is the form of Dragon Slayer magic taught to him by Gardina, the Forest Dragon. It allows him to control plants and it also allows him to fuse his body with plants. Due to it's elemental properties, it may be one of the most diverse of the Dragon Slayer Magics because of the many different physical properties different plants have, some even have magic properties. Eugene has used a variety of plants for several purposes ranging from first aid to combat. Eugene's most commonly used Dragon Slayer techniques *'Forest Dragon's Claw: '''Transforms his arm into a large wooden claw. He usually fuses it with the plant crystal flower which hardens it for protection and allows for energy absorption to a certain extent. *'Forest Dragon's Roar: He shoots a beam of collected energy at an opponent. Not the most strong and is mainly used to knock back the opponent before following with more attacks *'Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun: '''Eugene summons several cacti which fire needles at a rapid pace. This is probably his weakest technique but it is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Forest Dragon's Solar Cannon: 'By gathering a lot of solar energy and concentrating it with the crystal flowers in his arm, he can unleash a enormous blast of energy. This is usually a last resort as this drains much of Eugene's stamina and magic power. *'Forest Dragon's 7 Flame Cloak: 'By surrounding his body with the plant '7 flame bush' he becomes fire proof. He developed this technique because of Natsu. *'Body Shift: 'Since Eugene is a body type Dragon Slayer, he can transform parts of his body to plants which allows him a greater diversity in attacks. *'Futa: '''Along the way, Eugene figured out how to create a clone out of plants with his powers. Dubbed Futa, the clone has the same abilities, personality and memories as the original. however, his body is much weaker than the original and can't take as many hits before having to merge back with the original after disappearing. Eugene will receive the memories of Futa upon merging back. '''Character Mode: '''During the early stages of a child's life, the child will learn through mimicking everything around them. Because Eugene had to survive in the wilderness on his own for about 2-3 years after his Dragon disappeared, he's had to retain this instinct in order to survive. That's why he always carefully observes the people around him and learn how they fight, their techniques, their personality as well as their voice to an extent and likes to copy them sometimes using magic to do so. After memorizing another person's technique, he can improve on it if possible and sometimes likes to combine techniques he copies '''Note: This is only some of the modes he can go into. If I were to elaborate on every character he copies, it would take too long. *'Natsu Mode: '''When Eugene copies Natsu, his fighting style changes to Natsu's more ferocious one. He also temporarily adopts Natsu's personality and acts like him to add to make the movements more fluid. To copy Natsu's fire abilities, Eugene covers himself with Fire Blooms (A magical fire breathing flower) and the 7 flame cloak. *'Erza Mode: This is when Eugene copies Erza. Although he cannot copy her Requip ability too much, he primarily focuses on copying her personality and fighting style with a sword. He is however able to copy techniques like Circle Sword and Pentagram Sword. *'Gray Mode: '''This is where Eugene copies Gray and his Ice Make to some extent. Comically, he also strips his clothes when in this mode like the original person does on a normal basis, By using Blizzard Flowers (A magical flower which can freeze things) Eugene can imitate Ice make by freezing the moisture in the air with the flower. *'Gajeel Mode: 'When Eugene copies Gajeel, he temporarily adopts Gajeel's more rough personality and fighting style even copying Gajeel's Gi Hi laugh. He turns his body into the qualities of the Tetsuki tree which is about as hard as iron to copy Gajeel's iron abilities. This is the easiest to copy for Eugene because Gajeel is a body type like Eugene. *'Juvia Mode: 'In this mode, Eugene adopts Juvia's more cold side (Not her love sick side obviously) and her water abilities. He does so by absorbing water from plants around him before blasting high pressurized blasts of water at the enemy. *'Wendy Mode: 'In this mode, Eugene copies Wendy and her more graceful fighting style. For some reason, he uses the suffix 'san' while in this mode towards other as the original would do. To copy Wendy's wind attacks, he uses the fact he's a body type Dragon Slayer to his advantage and changes parts of his body like a wind turbine. '''Transformation Magic: '''To make recon and such easier, Eugene learned Transformation Magic which allowed him to change his outward appearance. At the moment, he's only at the basic level and can only change his body's outward appearance. Usually, this level of transformation would be easily seen through but Eugene brings it to life with his ability to copy personalities. In fact, Eugene uses this magic along with his copying ability to create new personas for situations that require it. At this point, when he transforms into one of his alter egos, he acts like the persona immediately out of habit. '''King's Presence: '''Eugene was taught this technique by Daichi Katchu who believed that he would put it to good use. By releasing a short but great burst of magic energy in the form of a wave, the people within a 125 meter range will feel the magic pressure coming from him thus increasing his presence and causes people to pay attention to him. Eugene uses this ability to his advantage with teamwork. Unlike Daichi who has a strong presence, Eugene's barely noticed at all. When Eugene uses this ability, it'll be as if a new person all of a sudden appeared, meaning it is more effective due to his usual lack of presence. *'Instant Erase: 'Knowing that he didn't have the ability to keep this ability activated as long as Daichi can,so he decided to find a new way to use it. After much experimentation, Eugene created a version that works in collaboration with his comrades. When an ally goes to attack an enemy, the said enemy will focus on the ally. By using this ability for a moment while the ally ducks into the opponent's blind spot, it will seem to the opponent that the ally disappeared before getting hit. The downside to this ability is that it has a time limit as the opponent will get used to it if it's used too often. Unison Raid 'Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾンレイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Because of his diverse magic, it's easy for Eugene to do this with several different people. *'Solar Meteor Storm: '''This Unison Raid spell is done alongside his friend Kiyoko Dragoon and it combines the solidity property of the earth with the diversity of plants for one large scale attack. Kiyoko uses her power to fire large rock shards which are infused with Eugene's plants. The plants will absorb a large amount of sunlight which the plants use to create a large explosion upon impact. Natural/Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength:' Living in a life or death situation constantly would definitely bring one's strength up although it is not recommended. Eugene however grew up in that situation and from the age of 5, he was already used to fighting giant creatures with his bare hands without using magic. He keeps and increases this strength through regular training and fighting. It also helps that he has his guildmates namely Erza, Natsu and Gajeel, to help him improve at a fast pace. Luckily, he can keep this strength in check except for times when he gets angry and forgets to hold back. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: '''While Eugene lived in the forest, he often traveled by branch after seeing some monkeys do it. Much practice of this gave Eugene better reflexes as well as making him faster and these skills were further increased through training with his Dragon parent Gardina. Soon, he was much faster than the before mentioned monkeys and had the reflexes and speed of a highly trained ninja. But even these weren't enough to beat the swordsman who trained him after beating Eugene in a one sided battle. Through the training, his skills became even better to the point of being able to dodge or cut in half high speed bullets coming at him. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Like all Dragon Slayers, Eugene has enhanced hearing. Using it, Eugene can listen in on other's conversations at his leisure. Also, if he focuses a little, he can separate the different voices in a crowd and distinguish the different people in it. His hearing has a 5 km radius and is a part of his natural radar to be able to detect hidden people/enemies and/or objects. This has become a valued asset for Eugene's hunts and fights after much practice in this area. '''Enhanced Smell: '''Another Dragon Slayer ability Eugene got was an enhanced sense of smell which is 10 times better than your average dog. Eugene usually uses this to tell who a person is if he can't see them or to distinguish people from each other. Like his sense of hearing, it has a 5 km radius and is the other half of his natural radar to detect hidden people/enemies and/or objects. This is also another valuable asset in Eugene's hunting and fighting. '''Animal Communication: '''Due to his time on his own in the wilderness, Eugene is able to understand most animals and what they want to say making it easier for him to befriend animals. For some reason, it is very difficult for him to understand insects and often will mess up the translation. To Eugene, it's as if the animals are using the same language although it sounds like whatever animal sound it is. Before he joined Fairy Tail, Eugene just assumed all animals talk and that it was normal. '''Swordsmanship and Close Combat: Eugene learned the 'Kofuna Shizen Ryu' (Archaic Nature style) and martial arts from a swordsman. The Kofuna Shizen Ryu consists of sword techniques based on mimicking nature itself through the movement of the sword. His martial arts has a similar style. After learning about his copying abilities, his style is also influenced by what he learns. Ghost Road: By sending magic energy to the brain, he can accelerate his brain's processing abilities and to him, the world around him slows down, allowing Eugene to dodge attacks more easily as he can see them and analyze them allowing him to react accordingly. And by continuously going into his opponent's blind spot, it will be as if he dissapears like a ghost thus the name. However, he tends to use it more for the former mentioned purpose. Ninja Stealth Ability: Due to the fact that Eugene had to learn to hunt, he also picked up the ability to suppress his existence to be able to sneak up on his prey. To be more specific, Eugene blends into the enviroment and misdirects the target's attention to something more obvious. But because he used it a lot he unconsciously uses it, surprising his guild mates and other people with a 'sudden appearance'. Happy has related this skill to the stealth ability of a ninja thus it's name. Analitytical Ability: Due to the need to retain his copying and mimicking logic from early childhood in order to survive, Eugene has acquired the ability to analyze a person and their abilities. If he's not fighting the said person, he will try to imitate their movements to the smallest of muscle movement. If possible, he creates his own version of the techniques he has analyzed and often makes some people confused due to him switching fighting styles like that.. He uses this ability to constantly learn more and evolve. 'Master Strategist: '''Wanting a way to help his guildmates more, Eugene asked for Mavis, the first Fairy Tail guild master's advice for what he could learn to do so. Seeing that Eugene had a very good mind along with the memorization ability, Mavis decided to teach Eugene her style of tactics and strategy. From learning from her, Eugene can not only memorize the abilities, fighting style, and battle patterns of those around him, but he also can run countless battle scenarios and come up with the best strategy from the results, making it look like he was predicting the future. However, like Mavis, his calculations are not perfect and he has an 94% accuracy rate. If he switches to Mavis's persona, for some reason, his accuracy rate increases although if they are incorrect, he cries like Mavis would. '''Skill Erase: '''Originally the fatal weakness of Eugene's copy ability after it was used on him, Eugene has also figured he can copy other peoples moves; but instead improving on it like usual, he instead disturbs the rhythm and pace behind the physical part of the move. This leads to confusion and uneasiness with the person the move originated from, preventing the move to be properly executed, sometimes the person can't use it at all. For example, if Eugene were to copy a swordsman's sword technique before using it against the swordsman, he would then do sudden changes in terms of rhythm, speed, movement, etc in the middle of the technique to disrupt it. Eugene has also learned how to use this ability against magic attacks through exerting and focusing his magical aura to "siphon" the opponent's attack, affecting the foe's magic energy and leaving a gap in it, leaving the affected person unable to properly use the spell temporarily. Even though it's not very often that it goes to the point where the victim completely can't use the move 'erased' for a while, because of the times that it has happened, this skill was given it's name. The downside to this ability is that it's much more mentally draining than his normal copy ability since he has to figure out how to distort the technique effectively in the same amount of time as if he were doing a normal copy. It may use more magic energy but he may use Ghost Road to make it mentally easier on himself. *'Skill Erase Overwrite: 'Originally, an enemy used this ability on Eugene to negate his copy ability, thus marking Eugene's first major defeat. After learning from that battle, Eugene fought against that same person using skill erase against him. When that enemy "erased" Eugene's moves, Eugene used Skill Erase on the same move distorting it back to the original form, therefore, he "overwrites" the erase. He's only had to use this against the move stealer. '''Ghost Mirage: '''Basically, this is just Eugene using his speed and reflexes to his advantage through the use of fakes that look real enough to fool an opponent making them see an after image of the fake before they realize it's not real. Even if the opponent figures out about the fakes, Eugene will figure out that the opponent knows and either add another fake or just land the first blow. In order to perform what was mentioned in the second part of the explanation, Eugene must use Ghost Road in order to figure out his opponent's timing. This technique got it's name from Eugene's nickname and the fact that to most people it looks there was a mirage. Alter Egos From Eugene's talent of copying others, Eugene figured out he could create new personas on his own that he could act as to disguise himself when needed, even changing his voice. Very few people know that he has these alter egos and he has managed to fool everyone who doesn't know. This may also include changing of outfit and perhaps the use of Transformation Magic along with the change in personality. The only people that currently know about his alter egos are the members of Unchained Soul, Makarov, and Erza. The latter two Eugene told because of their high up positions in the guild so in the future, they'll know it's him. At this point, when he tranforms into one of his alter egos, he immediately begins acting like the persona out of habit although he can still revert back to his own persona in that form. *'Yuna: 'In a sense, this is the most disturbing of Eugene's Alter Egos, even Eugene himself doesn't want to do this unless it is absolutely necessary or when somebody finds a way to force him to. Yuna is Eugene's female alter ego. Usually, Eugene is forced to wear some feminine clothing normally consisting of black tights, a dark green skirt with a brown trim, a navy blue blazer and a light blue bow tie. and he uses his magic powers to grow his hair longer and change his voice to a feminine one. Along with his already semi-feminine face, Eugene looks and sounds completely like a girl to his dismay. To make sure that nobody outside of the people who already know about his alter egos figures out it's really him, he also changes his personality completely. Regardless of what he's really thinking on the inside, on the outside, he acts like a combination of Mirajane and Wendy, two people he's already copied. This combo has created the persona of a proper lady. It seems that Eugene has a higher presence when in this persona which captures peoples' attention. *'Ching Hei: 'Sometimes, when Ling needs an assistant, he asks Eugene to come along, primarily because of his skills in combat which makes him a reliable ally and the fact that if needed, Ling can get any medical plant he needs from Eugene who can summon plants with his magic. However, to make sure he doesn't cause any issues in the Crescent Archipelago due to not being from the region, Eugene decided to create another alter ego. He changes clothes to those similar to Ling which include a farmer's hat and outfit along with grey tights with a white-and-grey striped pattern at the bottom along with white socks with black shoes curved a bit upward at the ends. Unlike most alter egos, he doesn't need to really change his voice as he. for the most part, maintains a quiet persona, making him not stand out much, like how he is normally. And like how he is normally, when he makes his presence know, it's like he appeared out of nowhere, causing shock to the surrounding people. Trivia *This character is originally from Sword Art Online's Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya *The concept of Eugene is a combination of Kirito, Kuroko from Kuroko no Basket, Saito from Zero no Tsukaima, Reiko from Denpa Kyoushi and myself IRL. *Eugene is the main character for my fanfic ''The Forest Joins the Sky' '''on Fanfiction.net. Please take note that not everything will match on here and in the fanfic for multiple reasons. And no, I will not post my fanfic on here for the same reasons. *Some people have commented that Eugene is like the combination of a ninja, a samurai, and Tarzan. I actually sort of agree with that. *Eugene's Alter Ego section was created out of boredom at first as well as just for laughs but after positive reviews for it, I decided to keep it as a permanent part of his character to make him more interesting. *LastationLover5000 approved of Mavis teaching Eugene tactics and strategy Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:User-based Character Category:Main Character Category:Unchained Soul Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial artist Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Archer Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character